HunieDew Valley
by scomeau92
Summary: When two unnaturally beautiful women arrived in Pelican Town, no one knew what to expect. Since their appearance, an unmistakable feeling of love was in the air and countless beautiful women were suddenly flooding the streets. Now the bachelors and bachelorettes have no idea what to do with themselves, while others feel uneasy about new supernatural events taking place in Stardew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Day 3 Summer- 5:00 am

Mayor Lewis was the first to rise on this sunny, summer day as per usual. His old joints complained as he got out of bed to complete his normal morning ritual. The mayor knew, however, that this was not a normal day in Pelican Town. No sir! In fact, this day could change the lives of everyone in town as they knew it. Of course, he was getting ahead of himself. He made the final adjustments to his appearance, grabbed the daily mail deliveries and headed out into the square.

The first stop every morning was the farm. The farmer, Scorpio, had moved to Pelican Town almost six years ago and life had never been better. Lewis would always fondly remember Scorpio's late grandfather, but even he could admit that Scorpio was twice the farmer that the old man ever was. Pierre, the grocer, and Willy, the local fisherman, had more business now than ever before. Not to mention the monsters in the mines are finally being taken care of. Practically everyone in town had good things to say about the farmer, even though he mostly kept to himself. Lewis checked the farmer's bin for items up for sale and delivered his mail. Typically he would leave now, but not today. No, today he had a special message for Scorpio and needed to deliver it personally.

Lewis didn't have to wait long; the farmer typically began his daily chores before seven in the morning. Before he knew it, the door opened and he was face to face with the young man. Scorpio was in his late twenties, had chestnut skin, dark blonde hair faded on the sides and long on the top, and bright turquoise eyes. He wore his typical work clothes, a green button up rolled to the elbows and combat boots. He simply looked at Lewis curiously, waiting for him to speak.

"Good morning Scorpio, I'm sorry to disrupt your schedule. I won't take up too much of your time. I wanted to let you know that I will be holding a town meeting today at the refinished community center around 12:00 pm. I know the beginning of the season is a busy time for you, but I have some big news to share with everyone and I would really appreciate it if you and your wife, Haley, could come."

Scorpio smiled, but didn't respond. This didn't surprise Lewis. At first everyone in town was shocked by how little the farmer said, but it didn't take long for everyone to get used to him. He was a good listener and he liked to express himself with actions and gifts more than words. In fact, if you didn't ask him a direct question he rarely said anything at all. Lewis trusted he would come if he finished his chores soon enough, so he left the farmer to his work.

He continued this process with each home and business until everyone in the small town assured him they would be at the meeting at 12:00 on the dot. Beginning to feel nervous, the mayor had one more task to complete before the big event. Anxiously he headed towards the bus stop.

Standing by the bus stop was a formidable looking woman in her mid-fifties named Pam. Although she was by no means cruel, she had long since passed the days where she cared about her appearance and had developed an addiction to alcohol which kept her out late at night. This left her someone difficult to talk with early in the day. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Mayor Lewis approaching.

"You need a bus ride?" she asked groggily. It seemed she wasn't accustomed to people coming to the bus stop very often. Hopefully that would be changing soon.

"No Pam, not today. Has anybody arrived here this morning?"

"No, you expecting someone?"

The mayor checked his watch. It was 10:24 am, they should be here any minute.

"Uh... yes Pam, as a matter of fact I am. Did Penny give you the message I left you?"

Pam looked slightly uncomfortable. Pam lived with her adult daughter Penny who really acted more like Pam's caregiver than a daughter. She was almost the exact opposite of her mother in every way. Where Pam was disorderly Penny was tidy; and while Pam visited the Saloon every night, Penny vowed to never drink alcohol a day of her life.

"Err… she was saying something as I left, I'd be lying if I said I caught it all though…"

At that time a shiny, black cab appeared over the horizon. Lewis disregarded Pam, took a deep breath, and smoothed his hair. This was what he was waiting for. The car pulled to a stop and two beautiful women stepped out. The first was a petite girl who looked twenty at the most with bright pink, shoulder length hair; a tight knee-length business casual dress that matched her hair precisely; and glowing, green eyes. The second woman was clearly in charge. She appeared to be in her early thirties. She wore a pearl white suit trimmed in gold and had long pale-green hair that she wore in a loose bun. She was fairly tall and very, very well endowed. Lewis was shocked and remembered to make eye contact.

The older woman extended her hand, "Mayor Lewis I presume?"

Lewis grabbed her hand warmly and gave it a firm shake, "Yes, you must be Ms. Venus. I'm very pleased to meet you." Politely, the mayor turned towards the younger girl. "And you are?"

"Kyu. I'm a personal assistant, no one important."

"Q? Like the letter?"

Kyu looked at him coldly, as if she'd heard this thousands of times. "No. Not like that at all."

Venus looked impatiently at the girl then.

"Kyu, why don't you get our bags for us and let ME talk to the mayor?"

At that Kyu begrudgingly began unpacking the trunk and paying the cab fare while Venus turned her attention back towards Lewis.

"We've been so excited for our business deal with Pelican Town, Mr. Lewis." She said this as she placed her hand casually on the mayor's shoulder. He felt his cheeks flush, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm glad to hear it Miss. Allow me to show you where you will be staying so you can drop off your things. I'm sure you've had a long drive. Unfortunately we can't let you rest very long; we have to tell the villagers the good news in about an hour."

Although Kyu looked disheartened at this news, Venus waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Yes, yes that's fine. Let's not waste time. Come Kyu."

The two started off, the younger girl carrying two bags under her arms. Pam looked at the mayor, dumbfounded.

"Lewis! What the hell is going on?"

Lewis took a second to turn back.

"Just be sure to be at the community center at noon, I'm sure all your questions will be answered there."

At that the mayor tipped his hat and caught up with the two, other-worldly women.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day 3 Summer- 11:46 am

A small crowd was gathering around the community center, buzzing in anticipation. The entirety of Pelican Town was less than forty people, but all together they could make quite a commotion. Mayor Lewis quietly did a head count as villagers showed up to make sure everyone was present. As soon as everyone was accounted for, he cleared his throat.

"Thank you everybody for coming on such short notice! I'm sure you're all curious why I've gathered you all here today. As you know, two falls ago our local farmer single handedly restored our Community Center and sent the Joja Mart out of our village."

The townspeople turned towards Scorpio and applauded politely. Bashfully he smiled and gave a small wave of acknowledgement, then went back to holding hands with his wife, Haley. Lewis continued.

"Yes, yes; thank you Scorpio. Since then there has been some construction taking place at the old JojaMart. Many of you have asked me what's going there, and now I finally have an answer for you! Everyone… I would like to introduce you to Ms. Theiatena Venus. She hails from Glendale and she has decided to invest in our brand new… APARTMENT COMPLEX!"

The reactions in the crowd were very mixed. The young people seemed excited while the older residents were clearly uneasy.

"Alright, alright settle down," Lewis pressed on. "With no further ado, I'd like to allow Ms. Venus to say a few words. Please give her your full attention."

Venus stepped to the front of the crowd and they fell silent. It was hard to say whether they were bring polite or were shocked by her appearance. Nevertheless, they were engrossed in what she was going to say.

"Thank you Mayor. Like he said, my name is Theiatena Venus. You all may simply call me Venus. This is my personal assistant Kyu. We're very happy to be coming to your community. Over the years I've had many clients express their interest to move to a small town like this one, which is why I've decided to build some low-income housing. I know some of you may be concerned about the number of new people that may come to Stardew Valley because of this, but we are so excited! We have leases starting later this month, so you should be expecting to meet some friendly faces here soon. To anyone interested in renting, we do have some apartments available. Feel free to contact either Kyu or myself with any questions. Thank you, I hope to meet you all soon!"

The villagers began clapping earnestly before slowly dispersing to go back to their businesses. A few younger villagers hung back to get contact information from Venus, promising to be in touch. Overall, the meeting was a success!

Day 3 Summer- 5:00 pm

After a long day, Kyu and Venus were able to return to their 2 bedroom apartment they were sharing. Venus seemed very pleased while Kyu instantly kicked off her shoes.

"Ugh finally," Kyu exclaimed as soon as the door was shut. "It feels like I've been suffocating in this fucking dress!"

Casually Kyu unzipped her garment and stepped out, now wearing nothing but a small pair of pink underwear. She was revealing her small, perky breasts; a large, green tattoo of a heart on her ribs; and a pair of fairy wings now stretching out of her back. Slowly she started using them to hover a foot off the ground.

"Man, it feels great to stretch these bad boys out!"

Venus remained unfazed; she was used to this behavior by now. "My god Kyu, put some clothes on and have some decency," she ordered calmly.

The fairy simply smiled and shrugged.

"Fine. I need to unpack anyway."

She opened her pink duffel bag's small compartment and started tossing clothes out indiscriminately. Finally she found a sheer, high-low, pink dress and pulled it over her head. It still left her underwear exposed, but her body was at least covered. Venus was satisfied. Kyu then opened the larger compartment of her bag which was completely full of sex toys. She carefully began removing them one by one and placing them in order on a nearby shelf.

"Jesus Kyu, did you bring anything besides vibrators for this assignment?"

Kyu looked at Venus and answered sarcastically.

"Yeah!" She held up a large, black, silicone penis with a suction cup on the end. "This is a dildo, not a vibrator. Duh! I've got something for every occasion here. I wanted to be prepared. You've got your bullet. Standard stuff really, can't go wrong there. Then we have the wand when you need a little more power, if you know what I mean. You've got your butt plug with plenty of lube. Let's see… ben-wa balls, handcuffs, cock ring, anal beads… Oh! This one is my personal favorite. The tentacle monster!" This toy had two appendages made from silicone that resembled monster tentacles. When she turned it on the bottom one spun while the top one vibrated. "Pretty sweet, right?"

Venus simply looked down at her, unimpressed. "You know I don't pay you to jerk off, right?"

Kyu rolled her eyes. "Psh, yeah, I know. What I don't know is why you brought us to this po-dunk town in the first place. We're in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere!"

Venus smiled.

"Why, I'm glad you asked actually. Why don't you sit down, Kyu?" Venus' voice was filled with condescension from centuries of being in charge. Kyu knew her place and took a seat.

"If your mind wasn't _constantly_ in the gutter, you might have noticed that this town is rich in supernatural life. Some creatures here I haven't even seen since before you were born." She opened her white suitcase and unpacked a large portfolio. "There are witches, warlocks, dwarves, fairies... Aha! Do you even know what this is?" Venus turned the book around the show the picture to Kyu. It resembled a green gumdrop with a face and small arms.

Kyu shrugged. "I dunno. Looks delicious though."

"This is a Junimo. They've remained underground for the past 500 years and have only resurfaced recently. They are attracted to agricultural areas and can only be awoken with tributes. Once they gain your trust they will be loyal servants, they will happily perform any task you ask of them as long as it doesn't hurt the environment. That farmer must have delivered these tributes to get that community center rebuilt on his own. I want some Junimos to trust us and work for us Kyu, but we need to do good for this community first. That's where you come in."

"Me?! Why me?!"

"You are a love fairy, aren't you? There are several single people in this town that need that extra push to find the love of their lives. I figure that would be a good enough deed if we were to match them all up and make the town a happier place. I have their files here, I would encourage you to look them over."

Kyu looked relieved, "So that's all I gotta do? Match some people up and we're all set? No problem, why didn't you just say so?"

Venus chuckled to herself. "Oh Kyu, Kyu, Kyu; if only it were that simple. You see, I remember having problems in the past where you acted less like a 'love' fairy and more like a 'make everyone fuck each other's brains out' fairy. You remember the incident in Glendale, right? Where you encouraged one person to fuck and break the heart of every eligible woman in town?"

Kyu squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "Errr… yes?"

Venus continued angrily, "And after that fiasco, I seem to recall you took these same heartbroken women and opened a little business. What was that business Kyu?"

Kyu looked down at her feet and answered quietly, "A cam-girl website…"

Venus put her hand to her ear. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that? What was it?"

Kyu shouted, "A CAM-GIRL EMPIRE? OKAY? I MADE THEM SHOOT PORN!"

Venus gave a small smile. "That's right. Luckily I was able to, let's say, clear that from their browser history so to speak. The only one who will remember shooting porn will be the one who did it prior to the whole incident. However, a small town like this may be the last chance for those girls to find love now. So, you're not only going to match everyone here, but you're also going to clean up your own mess by finding love for these eight women as well. Aiko, Audrey, Beli, Jessie, Kyanna, Lola, Nikki, and Tiffany. And it better be love, not just boning."

"That's almost impossible! What do I get if I'm able to do all this anyway?"

"If you succeed, and you'd better, I will let you keep your job. I do acknowledge that it will be difficult, so I'll also let you keep the money you made during your little… cam-girl excursion."

"And if I fail?"

"If you fail, you'll be fired of course. Not only that, but I will have you black listed, and you will be forced to live a life of…"

Kyu gasped, "Don't say it!"

"…Celibacy."

Kyu collapsed and looked as if she was about to faint.

"So Kyu, I highly suggest that you don't fuck this up."


End file.
